A new side
by tristenbates1
Summary: After being kidnapped at age 8 and sold on the black Market; Rose lived in captivity till one day she was rescued by a devilish butler. Rated M Trigger Warnings Sebastian X OC Mate


Rose: Age:19, Eye color: Green, Hair Color: Dark red

I dont own ANYTHING! Well, except for Rose.

~One~

I couldn't bear it any longer.

'Please God,' I prayed, 'Let me die.'

My breath became more labored as I used whatever strength I had left to lay down, hopefully for the last time. Closing my eyes, I relaxed my body against the cold hard ground.

I was done.

I waited for the pain to end.

Anxiously.

Restlessly.

But it never came.

The soft click of heels echoed through the hall. I flinched, feeling tears start to fall.

'Not again.' I cried silently. It was him again, come to retrieve me again for his dirty deeds. The footsteps stopped at my cell. I looked up, expecting to see my master but instead... I saw him.

'I believe, my lady, you have called for me.' The man said.

Called? I didn't call for you, I called for God.

"You are confused I see. Let me explain; I am a demon, and I have come to offer my services to you. I will make anything you desire come to be in exchange for your soul."

Was this to be my savior? I had prayed for the cold kiss of death, but instead, I received mercy? I don't deserve this. Should I take this? No? Yes?

Thoughts raced through my head.

'If you have no need for me, I will take my leave.'

'No, wait.' I managed to croak out, "I will make a deal with you.'

The man kneeled down in front of me, "You are certain?"

'Yes!' I replied firmly

The man scooted closer to me and gently taking my right hand in his. He then looked deep into my eyes and spoke

"In order for us to make a contract I will have to mark you, but I will warn you this will hurt."

I nodded timidly squeezing my eyes shut.

Then a burning sensation began on my right hand. Through my closed eyes i saw light surrounding us. I screamed as it became more intense, causing my head to spin to blur. Then... black.

~Time Skip~

"My lady, wake up."

My eyes shot open. I gasped seeing the sky for the first time in years, it was...beautiful. My eyes scanned the sky till I was face to face with the man I'd seen in the dungeon.

so it wasn't a dream?

The man was clutching me tightly to him as he trudged along the winding path. Thank you sir" I said timidly

"You are quite welcome my lady"

"Please sir, call me Rose"

"Of course my lady, I would comply but seeing our circumstance, I see it is only proper for me to call you what is suited for your satus as-"

"Ow!"I cried, cluching my right hand, and flipping it over to my palm where a twisted star shaped symbol was etched into my hand.

"I applogize mistriss, it hurts at first but I promise the pain will subside in time"

I nodded. Looking up into the mans burning red eyes. " Sir, may I inquire your name?" i asked remembering my manners.

"Of course my lady. My master is the one to choose what name i am to be called. Being you're my master, it is your choice."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"I'm sorry my lady, I don't quite understand."

"You rescued me. I feel naming you would feel like naming a dog, and show that I am ungrateful of your heroic acts."

"Excuse my rudeness my lady, but what I did was nothing to do with being a hero, rather out of my respect to you as my master. I was taking you out of that awful place for your own health and benefit."

"Well, you have my deepest thanks sir, but you must have a name. So you pick."

"Excuse me?"

"You pick your name."

He stopped, staring me intently in the eyes. He smiled oddly, like recalling a memory.

"Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis."

"Sebastian? Hm, it suits you."

He smiled and continued to walk again.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something else?"

"Anything, my lady."

"Where are you taking me?"

"To my old master's house." He said.

"Oh. You're sure he won't mind us living in his house?"

"Well considering that he is dead, I believe not."

"Oh." I looked down. Then my head shot up. "Sebastian how did you get out of there?"

"I'd rather not explain the details of that matter"

"Is he dead?" I asked timidly

"Yes"

"Oh"I replied bowing my head.

"You're displeased my lady?"

"No..." I replied quickly changing the subject "d-do you mind if I walked for awhile"

"With the utmost respect, my lady, I will carry you."

I didn't argue. I didn't like people doing things for me, you know, treating me like a person. Rather than treating me like the thing I am.

"My lady" my mind came back into focus as I heard Sebatians voice again

"Oh! Yes?"

"We have arrived"

I stared in awe of what stood before me. A mansion, no a castle fit for queen. It was too amazing for words. "T-this is where I am to live?"

"Yes my lady"Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sebastian smile, then as quickly as his smile came it vanished "Now my lady, I'll show you to your room and I'll help you, bathe and dress."

"Alright" I replied, moving my head so I was looking up at him, giving him a half smile. A sudden chill sent shivers down my spine as I gazed into his eyes. "Oh!" I said taking my eyes off his and wrapping my arms around myself as my body spasmed.

"oh my lady, you must be freezing" Sebastian squeezed me tighter to him "Let us hurry and get you inside"

Approaching the door Sebastian reached up the arm under my knees and touched the door. I heard a click and the door swung open, revealing a dark dust covered foyer.

"This my lady your home, you are safe now"

Sebastian snapped and lights ignited to life.

I gasped, staring in awe of what stood before me.

It was too amazing for words. Everything was glorious. Beautiful

I couldn't accept this; this was fit for a queen. Not a peasant like me.

The foyer was so vast and elegant it seemed to be something of fiction not a normal house people live in, the foyer alone could accommodate one thousand men and still only fill half the room. From literal "rags to riches" I may say I could get used to this. On the other side of the room stood a giant painting of a man I couldn't make out his face, his features hidden by a dark spot in the room. I assumed the figure was male and I could make out his blue suit, one hand resting on the top of a cane with a blue diamond ring sparkling back at me. Even though I couldn't see his face I felt like I knew him.

"My lady, did you hear me?" Sebastian said, as my ears suddenly began to work. I cringed at the sudden sound that flooded through.

"W-what did you say Sebastian?" He said as we started our

His smile made my body go numb. "I said, what would you have me prepare for dinner" he said as we began our ascent up the grand stair case.

I hadn't really remembered the last time I had a good meal. Or even A meal at that matter.

"Oh, er surprise me I guess"

Sebastian made a low chuckle turning left and continued down the long hallway. I counted six doors until Sebastian stopped. "Pardon me my lady" Sebastian said setting me gently on the ground while his right hand slipped into his breast pocket and retrieved a simple sliver key, with that he turned the key into the knob twisting it until a faint then the door swung open.

This room felt like a tomb untouched according to the cobwebs it seemed like many many years. Never the less it matched the rest of the house in elegance and size. Way too enormous for just one person.

"Thank you" I said as he held the door open for me.

Sebastian didn't respond he simply turned the two faucets on the edge of the

Claw foot bath tub producing a darkly colored bottle and pouring its contents in the bath water. "Lavender soaps for my lady"

"Thank you Sebastain"

" You are quite welcome,now my lady permit me to remove this old dress from you and help you in the bath"

I blushed. Taking a step back. I became self-conscious.

" My lady, don't be afraid I will not hurt you"

"Its not that..." My voice silent as a summer breeze.

"It'll be ok I swear my lady"

My face was crimson. I bit my lip as Sebastian took a step forward. Lifting my clothes over my head. Exposing my naked body to Sebastian.

I squeaked. Quickly covering myself, with my hands. But it was no use he could see everything clear as day. The scars, the bruises, my naked Breasts, and endless layers of caked dirt and blood.

"Sebastian" I hesitated

He gasped not taking his eyes off me. His right hand began to move towards me, His eyes turning crimson bright.

"Sebastian, I would really appreciate if I could bathe myself while you waited outside, thank you for all your help but I am certain I can manage"

Sebastian continued to stare at me, holding my dirty clothes in his hands. My face growing hotter every second he stared.

" Please… Sebastian!"

He blinked, seeming to cut back into reality his eyes fading back to his usual Orange color. "Of course, my lady, if you need anything I'll be right outside the door."

"Thank you, Sebastian" I said. I stood by the tub waiting till I heard the door close. Sighing, I turned the faucets off and stepped into the knee-deep water, relaxing my body and letting the world disappear as I was engulfed into the warm embrace of the water.


End file.
